La kunoichi de la niebla
by Motados
Summary: ahora si pude arreglar este fic, por jebus deviantart me lo dejo para la historia , jejeje perdón bueno básicamente es una historia alterna donde iruka es mujer, y no vive en la aldea, el clan uchiha no fue masacrado por los ancianos, y el 4 no murió en la pelea del kyubi. Aaa el dibujo es mio es como me imagino a iruka
1. Chapter 1

La kunoichi de agua

historia alternativa donde iruka nunca vivió en la aldea, el 4° nunca murió en el ataque de kiubi y sasuke nunca se fue tras orochimaru y su clan nunca fue eliminado, ahora bien como esta historia es mía decidí cambiar algunos personajes en su género espero que les guste. 

Se puede ver la aldea de la hoja con pinturas en todos lados, murallas pintadas con diferentes grafitis y sombras moviéndose a gran velocidad por las calle de konoha. 

Oie! Espera ahí!- gritaban un gripo de shinobis tras lo que parece ser un niño.

JEJEJEJEJE atrápenme si pueden!- sip este niño no era otro que naruto el hijo del 4° y el contenedor de kiubi.

Naruto era un niño de pelo rubio con pelo en pincho y tres marcas en cada mejilla, simulando unos bigotes de zorro, el es la viva imagen del hokage y sin duda cuando crezca será igual a él. 

Jejejeje los perdí- dijo de forma triunfante, lo que no sabía era que una figura se posa tras el muchacho, pone sus manos en sus cadera, toma un poco de aire y…

NARUTOOOOOOOOOOOO!- el grito fue escuchado hasta en el complejo Uchiha.

JEJEJE ….. ho-ho-hola mama – sip en efecto esta persona no era más y nada menos que kushina uzumaki madre de nuestro revoltoso rubio.

NADA DE HOLA MAMA!, TE FUISTE A LA ACADEMIA Y DESPUES TE PONES A LIMPIAR TODO LO QUE ENSUSIASTE! Ò.Ó#### - jajajaja se enojo la señora

\- Hai K-san 

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

En la academia ninja podemos ver a el maestro Ebisu (no había otro) que estaba repasando a los pre-genin antes de su examen final. 

Muy bien ahora repasaremos el bushin, los llamare por nombre.

HAI SENSEI.

Muy bien el primero Haruka kushima.

Hai sensei

Siguiente miyuki

Hai

Después de pasar la mayoría y algunos de los 9 nueve novatos 

Uchiha Sasuki – en eso pasa al frente la hija menor del líder del clan uchiha y hermana menor de Itachi Uchiha, ninja genio de konoha.

Hai sensei- ella tenía una voz delicada como la de hinata pero sin el tartamudeo, era la dueña de una linda figura pero la ocultaba tras esas anchas ropas, tiene el pelo largo hasta la cintura una cara delicada, tez blanca como el marfil unos ojos alargados de un intenso color negro al igual que su cabellera (en resumen la figura de mikoto Uchiha, es la que tiene sasuk….i XD)

Muy bien, lo has hecho perfecto sasuki, ahora sakura haruno

Hai sensei, al igual k sasuki lo hizo de forma perfecta

Muy bien haruno, tienes un perfecto control de chakra, si sigues así puedes ser ninja medico

EN SERIO SENSEI?! (iner sakura: YA TAAAAAAAAA, SOY LA MEJOR; TOMA ESO INO CERDA)

Muy bien el siguiente es…. Namikaze Naruto

Hai, …..y ahora k hago… el bushin es mi peor técnica ninja, bueno mejor lo intentare de nuevo- en eso se para frente al grupo pone las manos en sellos y realiza el jutsu, sale humo que cubre los bushin pero en lugar de ser copias de nuestro zorro, se pueden ver dos formas amorfas en el suelo intentando respirar y en un segundo desaparecen

Mmmm. Naruto sabes que mañana es el examen, tienes que practicar mas para realizar el bushin sin este no puedes pasar, por muy hijo del hokage que seas, lo entiendes?

Hai sensei- dijo desanimado.

No te preocupes, si practicas duro puedes pasar, muy bien se terminan las clases.

Haiiiiiiiiii 

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: 

En la sala de clases aun se encuentran algunos estudiantes entre ellos nuestro grupo de 9 novatos hablando.

\- Neee naruto kun si quieres te puedo ayudar? 

\- ENSERIO SAKURA CHAN. 

\- HAI, dijo de forma amable….(no la hare una perra) 

\- En serio naruto debes practicar mas, es una vergüenza que no puedas hacer una técnica tan simple como el bushin, sabiendo que tu papa es el Hokage- dijo kiba 

\- Es tan problemático –dijo shikamaru. 

\- Oie oie oie, no es my culpa que no pueda realizar esta técnica. 

\- Na- na- naruto kun, no te preocupes yo se que podrás hacerlo. 

\- GRACIAS HINATA CHAN! 

\- Que dices sasuki ayudamos a naruto. 

\- No veo porque no, pero me van a venir a buscar. 

\- ITACHI-SAN O.O – dijo sakura xD (en esta historia será una fangirl de itachi) 

\- No lo creo, ni san fue a una misión por una semana, así que no sé quien vendrá. 

\- Buuuuu quería ver a Itachi 

\- Bueno vamos a practicar. 

\- HAI! 

Una figura veía desde la ventana de la academia lo que ocurría, esta persona no era nada más y nada menos que el ninja copia, el dueño de mil jutsus, y que posee el sharingan sin ser parte del clan Uchiha, su nombre era Hatake Kakashi, estaba vigilando al hijo de yondamine por petición de este, el caos creado por su hijo fue limpiado con un simple jutsu por parte de kushina, pero igual será castigado y que mejor castigo que dejarlo sin comer ramen por dos semanas completas y con vigilancia de kakashi para que no coma a escondidas. 

\- Naruto tienes que controlar tu chakra. 

\- Pero como lo controlo! 

\- Solo relájate- decía sasuki 

\- Nani? 

\- Mira si tu estas alterado tu chackra se manifiesta más fuerte, pero si estas tranquilo tu chackra es más dócil, por lo que es más fácil de controlar, según nisan cuando crezcamos será un habito habitual de los ninja y es más fácil controlar tu chackra en situaciones de peligro. 

\- Ya, o sea, me tengo que relajar, para crear chackra y realizar un bushin normal? 

\- Hai 

\- Lo intentare….. 

Naruto comienza a realizar trabajos de respiración y su chakra comienza a moldearse, cuando este se canaliza realiza el sello correspondiente y dice 

\- BUSHIN – en eso aparece 5 copias perfectas de naruto a su lado. 

\- LO LOGREEEEE!, lo logre, lo logreeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee, gracias sasuki.- en eso le da un fuerte abrazo a la joven uchiha haciendo que esta se sonroja de forma furiosa y al ser su piel tan blanca, se vía de forma fosforescente.

\- A no estás bien sasuki? Dijo de forma inocente nuestro zorro. 

\- Heeeeee hai. 

\- Jajajajajajajaja se reía sakura, pobre sasuki esta tan nerviosa junto a naruto, voy a ayudares un poco, oigan chicos vamos a comer algo 

\- HAIIII vamos por Ramen 

\- Eto yo no puedo, mama debe estar esperándome y no es muy paciente- kiba 

\- Mi mama también esta esperándome- ino 

\- Yo me voy a casa ya tengo hambre- chouji.} 

\- Que problemático, será mejor que me vaya. 

\- Yo, yo también debo irme. 

\- Y tu shino. 

\- Lo siento será en otro momento. 

\- Bueno entonces seremos nosotros tres. 

\- Por mí no hay problema y tu sasuki? 

\- He?, no, no tengo problema, pero debo irme cuando lleguen a buscarme 

\- Entonces vamos, no esperemos más tiempo. 

Mientras los jóvenes ninjas se iban, nuestro jounin ex ambu miraba la escena divertido, porque tiene que impedir que naruto coma ramen por dos semanas o hasta que kushina le levante el castigo, estaba a punto de seguirlos cuando una figura se posa a su lado. 

\- Vaya la misión no fue tan difícil, el equipo ambu debían regresar en una semana. 

\- En realidad el informante nos dio un mal dato, pero de igual manera nos enteramos las intenciones de ese demente e igual nos dio un poco de problema. 

\- Debes informar al hokage, sai. 

\- Lo hice hace tres horas, pero quería descansar un poco capitán :3 

\- Ya no soy tu capitán. Ahora solo soy un simple jounin. 

\- Para mí siempre será mi capitán, kakashi-san y que haces? 

\- Vigilando a un torbellino amarillo 

\- Jejeje naruto nunca va a cambiar. 

\- Je, has venido por sasuki. 

\- Hai, iba a venir Itachi pero debía informar a Tío Fugaku sobre las próximas precauciones de nuestro clan. 

\- Que planea ahora ese demente – decía de forma seria. 

\- Orochimaru, el esta secuestrando niños de varias aldeas y nuestra misión era

Infiltrarnos a una de sus instalaciones, pero solo han puesto un señuelo, fuimos emboscados, pero salimos ilesos, además hemos rescatado a una niña, le ha hecho tales mutaciones que se transforma a voluntad en una criatura acuática. 

\- NANI? O.o 

\- Lo sé, es preocupante, pero lo peor es que le ha llamado la atención nuestro kekkei genkai y desea obtenerlo a toda costa. 

\- Pero debe estar completamente loco si desea obtener el sharingan a la fuerza, y los miembros del clan que no lo poseen, están siempre vigilados por los ninja Uchiha. 

\- Lo sé capitán, pero pienso que si desea obtener el sharingan debe obtenerlo de alguien que siempre este en misiones y que aun no sea lo suficientemente fuerte y sobretodo joven- decía preocupado 

\- Sasuki- lo dijo afirmando. 

\- Exacto 

\- Fugaku debe estar alterado 

\- Lo estará, pero no puede detener el deseo de sasuki por ser una kunoichi, pero bueno eso es algo que deben hablarlo con el hokage, ahora voy a buscar a mi prima. 

\- Deben estar en ichikaru vamos, tengo que detener a naruto. 

\- He? 

\- Castigo de kushina. 

\- Jajajaja esto será digno de ver. 

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

\- PERO, COMO QUE NO PUEDO COMER RAMEN - decía un lloroso naruto 

\- Lo siento naruto-kun pero fueron órdenes de kushina san. 

\- Pero, pero, pero tengo hambre . 

Mientras lo decía tanto sasuki y sakura estaban comiendo tranquilamente a un lado de nuestro protagonista y cada vez en cuando volteaban la mirada de reojo a el pobre rubio, junto con una enorme gota en sus cabezas. 

\- No es justo, ni siquiera está aquí mi mama, porque no me da un plato de ramen. – después de 15 min de llorarle, el dueño cedió al pequeño adicto del ramen. 

\- De acuerdo, pero que quede entre nosotros dos naruto. 

\- IA TAAAAAAAAAAAA, arigato, arigato arigato XD. 

\- Estas feliz ahora naruto - Decía una sonriente sakura. 

\- HAI. 

\- Jejejeje naruto sin un ramen, no es naruto- dijo risueña sasuki. 

\- Así es sasuki!, ahora podre comer mi delicioso plato de ramen. 

En eso aparece el dueño del local, con el pedido del rubio y cuando estaba a punto de comer, el plato desaparece frente a sus ojos. 

\- NANI ¡! O.o 

\- Pero que ocurrió- dijeron sasuki y sakura al mismo tiempo O.o 

\- HAAA, estaba delicioso. U./ 

\- He?...HAAAAAAAAAAAA! KAKASHI SAN!- lo miraba apuntándolo con su dedo acusador. 

\- YO! Dijo con su ojo feliz. 

\- KAKASHI SAN!PORQUE SE COMIO MI RAMEN! -# 

\- Mmmmm…. Porque … tenía hambre- dijo nuevamente sonriendo con su ojo. 

\- PERO TENÍA HAMBRE. ò.ó 

\- Bueno naruto puedes comer en casa con tu mama. 

Una nueva figura se aparece, en la tienda. 

\- Ha, aquí estas sasuki-chan. 

\- SAI , REGRESASTE!- decía feliz de ver a su primo a salvo. 

\- Donde esta nisan ?- al mencionarlo sakura empezó a babear inconscientemente. 

\- Itachi está descansando en casa, vamos para que le preguntes de la misión :3 

\- HAI, eto gomen chicos nos vemos mañana, y suerte en el examen naruto. 

\- Arigato sasuki chan. Nos vemos mañana 

\- Yo también debo irme, hasta mañana chicos. 

Naruto podía ver como se iba sasuki junto a Sai e inconscientemente deseo ser él, la que la acompañara hacia el complejo Uchiha. 

\- Oie naruto, me puedes decir por qué hiciste eso en la mañana. 

\- Eto, la verdad deseaba poder ser notado, por ser yo y no por ser hijo del hokage. Además quiero ser grande por mi cuenta, aprender jutsus increíbles y ser reconocido por el pueblo por ser yo, y finalmente ser hokage de la aldea y protegerla con mi vida. 

\- O sea, deseas ser reconocido por tu propio esfuerzo? 

\- Hai. 

\- Pero haciendo daño a la morada no creo que sea la mejor opción. 

\- Lo sé pero, no me gustan que me miren con respeto que yo no he ganado, si quiero que me miren de esa forma, que sea porque en realidad me lo merezca. 

\- Entiendo tu punto. 

\- Oie kakashi san. 

\- Mmmm 

\- PORQUE TE COMISTE MI RAMEN!- -## 

\- Porque tu mama me lo dijo, estas castigado, no puedes comer ramen por dos semanas- decía con su ojito feliz 

\- O.o 

\- n./ 

\- O.o 

\- n./ 

\- es una broma, no es cierto? O.O 

\- Nop n./ 

-NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! – fue el mega grito que resonó por toda la aldea de konoha.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Como era de esperar, naruto siguió el consejo de sus amigos, respirando tranquilamente, moldeando su chakra, lo cual dio como resultado 4 copias perfectas del mismo, había pasado el examen de la academia, por fin estaba graduado. 

\- YOSSSSHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH, soy el mejor – decía un eufórico rubio. 

\- Felicidades naruto. 

\- Por fin pasamos- kiba. 

\- Esto hay que celebrarlo- chouji. 

\- Incluso un dobe como tú pudo pasar?, es oficial, se acerca el fin del mundo :3 

\- Neeeeeeee? Sasuki chan, no seas mala conmigo 

\- Jejejeje- se reía sasuki, naruto al verla sonreír de esa manera no pudo evitar sonrojarse todos notaron el sonrojo del rubio y decidieron que lo ayudarían a conquistar el corazón de la joven kunoichi. 

\- Bueno bueno, pero que tenemos aquí.- decía un divertido hokage. 

\- TO-SAN ¡! PASE PASE! 

\- En serio, eso es bueno oírlo 

\- Heeeee acaso dudabas de mi Oto-san- ahora se sentía ofendido por su propio padre 

\- Je jejeje noo, solo lo digo porque a lo mejor tu madre te levanta de tu castigo :3 

\- De verdad lo crees *w* 

\- He creo O.o estoy empezando a preocuparme por su adicción al Ramen- los demás tenían un pensamiento similar al rubio mayor. 

\- Gomen Hokage Sama- decía un hombre tras el grupo. 

\- Si Ebisu sensei 

\- Los alumnos que pasaron el examen deben ingresar para ser informados por sus nuevos grupos y senseis jounin. 

\- Tienes razón ebisu sensei, bueno chicos a los salones 

\- Hai Hokage sama- decían todos 

\- Nos vemos To-san 

En el salón de clases, se encuentran los nuevos genin, ansiosos por saber quiénes serán sus nuevos compañeros de equipo y sobretodo quien será su nuevo sensei. 

\- Rápido rápido, quiero saber quién es mi grupo y mi sensei! 

\- demo naruto, puedes ser un poco mas paciente. 

\- PERO SAKURA CHAN ESTA ESPERA ESTA MATANDOME! 

\- YOSH NARUTO! CALLATE- en eso sakura …explota y le da un tremendo golpe a nuestro rubio 

\- Mhhhh dobe – decía una sasuki mientras miraba hacia la ventana 

\- QUE DIJISTE TEME! 

\- Que eres un Dobe, dobe. 

\- CALLATE MALDITA TEME! 

\- OIE NARUTO!-Sakura le da un tremendo golpe que lo deja nokeado por un instante. 

\- Porque siempre defiende tanto a sasuki, ni que fuese tan importante, no sé que tanto le ven a ella – en eso naruto se recupera y mira de forma intensa a sasuki que aun se encuentra mirando hacia la ventana. 

\- Oie naruto que crees que haces! 

\- Nada – naruto se coloca enfrente de sasuki y la mira más de cerca. 

\- Se que ella es perfecta, o sea es la mejor de la clase, tiene un gran apellido, es bellísima, es fuerte, tenaz, no tiene miedo a nada, espera,… dije que era bellísima- naruto se ruborizaba mientras recapacitaba de lo que había pensado de sasuki, tan concentrado estaba consigo mismo que no se dio cuenta que un niño lo empuja sin querer aterrizando justamente en los labios de la linda sasuki.

Ella estaba que se quería morir de la emoción, por fin probaba los labios de su amor platónico, pero al saber de que eran el centro de atención dentro del salón, (mas aun en el salón del hokage, junto con los nuevos senseis jounin, pero no la traumemos a la pobre), solo reacciono de la forma que normalmente lo haría una chica que da su primer beso a la ….sorpresa?  
SNAPPPPPPPPP! (Bofetada) 

\- Que, crees que haces naruto!- decía de forma fría 

\- Eto eto eto GOMEN NANSAI SASUKI - decía un nervioso rubio- he ¿? Siento peligro 

\- NA-RU-TO – un aura oscura estaba sobre la mayoría de los chicos, entre ellos kiba 

\- Jejejeje kiba, solo fue un accidente – mientras decía eso kiba hacia sonar sus nudillos, los demás chicos comenzaron a golpearlo sin piedad, en la torre hokage se puede ver a yondamide junto con el escuadrón de jounin mirando lo que ocurre en el salón de los aprobados, algunos no podían ocultar su risa, otros tenían cara de póker face, y nuestro hokage se masajeaba el puente de la nariz. 

\- "Por kami acaso nunca tendré un día serio" 

\- Eto hokage sama ud se estaba refiriendo a la amenaza hacia la chica uchiha? 

\- Hai, pero la real amenaza seria si orochimaru, cumpliera con el secuestro de la joven uchiha, es por eso que pedí, a los mejores jounin se postularan a ser sensei de los nuevos equipos, para entrenar de forma eficaz a los genin, y que puedan tener una mayor vigilancia a posibles ataques de este lunático. 

\- Aun no saben quién será el jefe de qué equipo. 

\- En este momento, diré al sensei encargado de cada equipo 

\- (pasando los sensei, llegamos a los principales) Sabutori Asuma, será el sensei del equipo 10 sus genin serán Nara Shikamaru, Akimichi Chouji y Yamanaka Ino. 

\- Hmmm esto será un problema, decía mientras fumaba su puro 

\- Kurenai Yuhi, seras líder del equipo 8, sus genin serán: Inuzuka Kiba, Hyuga Inata, Abumare Shino. 

\- Será un verdadero reto, he oído que la chica hyuga es retraida, abumare prefiere estar solo e inuzuka se cree el líder donde crea que este, será un verdadero reto que actúen como un equipo. 

\- Tienes razón. 

\- Suerte 

\- Muy bien, Hatake kakashi tu seras el líder del equipo 7, tus genin serán: Haruno sakura, Namikaze Naruto, Uchiha Sasuki. 

\- Vaya Kakashi tendras un gran peso en tus hombros, la hija del líder del clan Uchiha, agradezco no ser tu. Decía un afortunado Genma. 

\- Hmmmmmm.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

\- Niños ahora asignare sus equipos de genin atención. 

\- Haaaaaaaaaaaaaiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii 

\- Equipo 1 nakahima taro, himura Kaoru, kobayakawua rioko. – asi estaba cuando llego a los equipos que en verdad importan 

\- Equipo 7 naruto namikaze, sakura haruno, sasuki uchiha 

\- Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa taaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa decía eufórica sakura mientras abrazaba a naruto y sasuki. 

\- E hem – u.u (ebisu) 

\- Jejejeje perdón n.n u 

\- Equipo 7 su sensei será htake kakashi.

– QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE ESE PERVERTIDO MI SENSEI! 

\- NARUTOOOO!, bueno continuo equipo 8 inuzuka kiba, abumare sino, hiuga hinata. 

\- Equipo 10 nara shikamarau, chouji akimibichi, ino yamanaka. 

\- Esperaran aki hasta que llegue su sensei 

\- Genial nosotros esperaremos siglos hasta que llegue

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Después sigue normal como en el anime, esperan por siglos kakashi entra tres horas después de lo acordado, están cansados y con hambre, se presentan en el tejado de la academia y comentan quienes son que les gusta y que no les gusta, la respuesta de sasuki es completamente diferente ya que no busca venganza sino que busca ser la mejor kunoichi del complejo uchiha de la historia. 

Después de que realizan actividades comunes de los genin, hasta que llegaron al capítulo del puente.

\- ME NIEGO HACERLO! 

\- Naruto debes hacerlo si quieres ganar experiencia y subir de nivel. 

\- Nononononnononononononon ya estoy harto dame una misión un poco mas importante. 

\- ….. Es idéntico a su madre…..está bien te daré esta misión en donde debes escoltar a este hombre a su país, porfavor ebisu hazle pasar.

En eso entra un hombre con barba desarreglada y con pinta de vagadabundo borracho 

\- Quien es el chaparro? 

\- Que chaparro, jajajajaja les dijo chaparros chica…..s- sasuki y sakura se pusieron al lado de él y se dio cuenta de que el era el chaparro. 

\- MALDITO VIEJO BO_RRACHO! Decía mientras se abalanzaba sobre él, pero es detenido por sakura 

\- Muy bien equipo déjenme explicar , su misión consiste en escoltar a nuestro cliente a su aldea que se encuentra cerca de la región del agua. Buena suerte genins 

\- Hai! Hokage sama! 

Mientras lo decían el hombre se encontraba sumamente nervioso al mencionar que era una simple misión de escolta, gesto que fue notado tanto por el sensei del grupo como del hokage, pero no puede decir nada porque ya había aceptado la misión del hombre, solo esperaba que no fuese una misión tan difícil para el inexperto grupo. 

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

En otro lugar.

\- Debemos matar a ese sujeto, cueste lo que cueste. 

\- Debemos hacerlo nisan? 

\- Te estás acobardando nesan? 

\- Por supuesto que no!, solo que no encuentro justo que debemos destruir la esperanza de todo un pueblo por un avaro, simplemente no es justo 

\- Nos paga eso debería importarte 

\- Me importa más la vida de esas personas 

\- Acaso quieres enfrentarte ante mi? 

\- … 

\- Eso pensé, y tú qué crees haku? 

\- Yo hare lo que crees mejor Zabuza

En eso el mencionado se acuesta (desparrama) sobre el gran sofá, el era un hombre cerca del 1,90, pelo en pincho, con ropa militar, una gran espada apoyaba en el brazo del sofá, pero lo más característico es el extraño vendaje que oculta la mitad de su cara.

\- Neesan no pienses en revelarte en mi contra, recuerda lo que paso la ultima vez- decía mientras mostraba esos ojos dorados de forma maliciosa 

\- No niisan – decía resignada, mientras se tocaba la cicatriz de su cara.

Chaaaaaaaaannnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn


	2. no es capitulo

solo diré una cosa. dejare de escribir en fanfiction mis trabajos (todos estarán en wattpad y si puedo lo intentare en la historia "de vuelta a vegetasai" se llamara de regreso a vegetasai. me equivoque al subirla:/ bueno eso es todo nos leemos en esos lados

motivo

me cambia el formato de la escritura. dejándome como una troglodita en el teclado :V


End file.
